Berwaldin faijan BMW
by SahPa
Summary: "Hyvä yleisö, seuraava kappale on omistettu kahdelle edesmenneelle ystävälleni." / pohjoismaat


Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle **ja kappaleen sanat **Anssi Kelalle** (nimet kappaleessa muutettu).

Öh. Olen ollut lähiaikoina hiukan allapäin ja kaikki tuntuu olevan aika sekaisin, joten ajattelin että jospa kirjoittaminen vähän purkaisi näitä tunteita. Noh, ei se kyllä hirveästi tällä kertaa tehonnut mutta yritettiin nyt kuitenkin:D Eikä ollut edes kunnon ideaa, joten olen tässä parin päivän ajan miettinyt, että kehtaako tämän nyt julkaista vai ei... Aika angst - ehkä jonakin päivänä kokeilen sitä huumoria :P

**_Sekaisin_** ja **_Siivet joilla ei voi lentää_** jatkuvat luultavasti suht pian. :)

* * *

><p>Backstage. Ei se paikka kovin erikoinen ollut. Ei ainakaan tässä pienessä pubin ja yökerhon risteytyksessä. Tila oli hämärä, tahmea ja haisi tupakalta. Pitkä vaaleahiuksinen mies seisoi keskellä tuota tilaa kitara kädessä ja odotti. Seinien toisella puolella jyskytti edeltävän bändin esittämän kappaleen basso. Tum tum. Tasaisesti aivan kuin sykkivä sydän. Jossain vaiheessa se sydän kuitenkin pysähtyi. Ovi aukeni.<p>

"Valmista, Den?" oven suuhun tullut mies kysyi tupakka suussa. Miehen hunajanväriset silmät katsoivat Deniksi kutsuttua miestä hieman epäröivästi. "Oletko nyt aivan varma juuri _sen_ biisin esittämisestä?"

"Olen", Den vastasi varmasti vaikka hänen äänensä hieman säröilikin. Mies puristi kitaraansa huomaamattaan hieman tiukemmin.

"Selvä, noh... Yleisö odottaa esiintyjäänsä", ovensuussa seisova mies sanoi ottaen tupakan pois suustaan. Hän lähti ulos huoneesta Den perässään.

Den astui pienelle hieman lattiasta korotetulle tasolle. Hän vetäisi lavan reunalta jakkaran ja asetti mikrofonin sopivaan kohtaan. Sitten hän istuutui tuolille ja otti kitaran syliinsä. Mies sulki silmänsä hieman räpäytystä pidemmäksi ajaksi ja veti henkeä aavistuksen normaalia syvempää.

Den antoi katseensa kiertää esiintymistilaansa. Kymmeniä pieniä pöytiä, josta lähes kaikki olivat täynnä. Ihmiset polttivat, joivat ja keskustelivat. Ehkä noin puolet katsoi edes silloin tällöin lavalle päin. Den ei välittänyt näistä ihmisistä. Ei niistä jotka kiinnittivät huomiotaan häneen tai niistä jotka eivät. Hän etsi vain yhden henkilön läsnäoloa...

Väliseinän viereinen nurkkapöytä.

Siellä istui kauniskasvoinen vaaleahiuksinen mies. Miehellä oli edessään yksi lasi, mutta se näytti koskemattomalta. Pöydässä ei istunut muita.

Den otti katsekontaktin tähän yksin istuvaan mieheen. Mies katsoi Deniä takaisin hieman surumielisellä katseella. Lopulta hän teki pienen nyökkäyksen silmillään ja Den tunsi saavansa luvan aloittaa. Hän taputti mikrofonia kevyesti sormenpäällään testatakseen sen olevan päällä.

"Hyvä yleisö", Den aloitti kliseisesti ja nyt suurin osa ihmisistä kääntyi hänen puoleensa, "seuraava kappale on omistettu kahdelle edesmenneelle ystävälleni."

Puheensorina hiljeni huomattavasti Denin lausahduksen jälkeen. Tuntui kuin koko tila olisi kylmentynyt parilla asteella. Den selvitti hieman kurkkuaan ja aloitti alkusoiton kitarallaan. Melodia oli yksinkertainen, mutta siinä oli jotain tarttuvaa. Denin takahuoneesta hakenut mies tuli jossain vaiheessa mukaan rummuilla. Den kumartui hieman mikrofonin puoleen ja aloitti hieman karhealla äänellä.

"_**Tino, jälkeen vuosien**_

_**Soitti kysyäkseen**_

_**''Kerättäiskö jengi kasaan**_

_**Ei olla nähty pitkään aikaan**_

_**Ja muistatko sen bemarin**_

_**Äijällä on se vieläkin**_

_**Miksei mentäis sillä kaupunkiin**_

_**Tehtäis kaikki niinkuin ennenkin''**_

_Den istui kitara kädessään. Hänen päänsä oli tyhjä. Hänellä ei ollut pitkään aikaan ollut ideoita uusiin kappaleisiin . Miehen ärtymyksen keskeytti kuitenkin taskussa värisevä puhelin._

"_Den", mies vastasi laiskasti katsomatta soittajan nimeä._

"_Tino täällä moi", Den kuuli tutun äänen, jossa oli kuitenkin jotakin vierasta "nähtäisiinkö pitkästä aikaan? Sinä, minä, Berwald ja Nor. Berwaldin isällä on vieläkin se vanha bemari... Jos lähdettäisiin ajelemaan vanhojen aikojen muistoksi?"_

_Se kuulosti Denistä hyvältä idealta. Sitä olikin jo aikaa, kun he olivat kaikki neljä viimeksi viettäneet aikaa yhdessä. Jälkikäteen Den oli miettinyt, miksei hän tuolloin ollut kiinnittänyt Tinon omituiseen äänensävyyn huomiota. Nyt hän kyllä tiesi, miksi Tino ei ollut kuulostanut itseltään._

_**Ja niin istun uudelleen**_

_**Penkkiin vanhan BMW:N**_

_**Berwald ajaa tietenkin**_

_**Se on sen faijan auto**_

_**Berwald meistä hiljaisin**_

_**Tino taas kovaäänisin**_

_**Nor kantakirjamaanikko**_

_**Minä joukon romantikko**_

_Berwald ajoi tuttuun tapaansa. Hiljaisena ja varmana. Hänen kyydissään ei olisi tarvinnut kenenkään pelätä._

_Tino istui pelkääjänpaikalla ja kurkki välillä takapenkille, jossa istuivat Den ja Nor. Nor katsoi ulos ikkunasta ja Den höpötti Tinon kanssa tai yritti häiritä Berwaldin ajoa._

_Oli melkein kuin mikään ei olisi muuttunut. Mutta vain melkein..._

_**Berwaldin faijan BMW:n**_

_**Pyörät pyörii uudelleen**_

_**Se vielä kerran kuljettaa**_

_**Vanhan jengin juhlimaan**_

_**Berwaldin faijan BMW:n**_

_**Pyörät pyörii uudelleen**_

_**Vaikka on kaikki kohdallaan**_

_**Ei mikään ole ennallaan**_

_He eivät olleet enää niitä juuri ajokortin saaneita poikia, joilla olisi koko tulevaisuus vielä auki ja mieli täynnä haaveita. He olivat aikuisia miehiä, jotka olivat vuosien myötä oppineet, että kaikki toiveet eivät toteudu._

_**Viimeksi kun tavattiin**_

_**Norin kanssa kovaa tapeltiin**_

_**Nyt se mua selkään läimäyttää**_

_**''Nasta nähdä vanhaa ystävää''**_

_**Berwald hiljainen on edelleen**_

_**Huhu kertoo että HIV:n**_

_**Se olis saanut vaimoltaan**_

_**Mutta kukaan ei kysy suoraan**_

_Nelikko astui sisään yhteen vanhaan tuttuun paikalliseen. Den käveli Norin takana eikä voinut vastustaa kiusausta nähdessään tämän suojaamattoman selän. Hän hypähti halaamaan pienempää miestä._

"_Nor, sinustakaan ei ole mitään kuulunut!" Den huudahti. Niin. Viimekerta oli päättynyt normaalia suurempaan kinaan._

_Nyt Nor ei kuitenkaan tönäissyt Deniä kovin kovaa pois päältään, ja antoi tämän jopa istua viereensä, kun vapaa pöytä löytyi. Jokin hymyn tapainen kävi Norin täydellisillä huulilla._

"_Kiva nähdä, Den."_

_**Ja Tino on nyt liikemies**_

_**Tekee miljoonia kukaties**_

_**Ei ennen juonut tippaakaan**_

_**Nyt ekana meistä sammaltaa**_

_**Ja kiroo paskaa elämää**_

_**Sanoo ettei jaksais yrittää**_

_**Ja kaikki ovat hiljaa**_

_**Harvinaisen hiljaa**_

_Pieni pyöreä pöytä alkoi täyttyä tyhjistä tuopeista, vaikka henkilökunnasta joku niitä kävikin välillä korjaamassa. Eniten kaljaa oli kitannut nelikosta pienikokoisin: Tino. Se oli omituista. Vielä muutama vuosi Tino sitten ei juonut ollenkaan. Vielä muutama vuosi sitten hänen ei tarvinnut juoda. Vielä muutama vuosi sitten hän oli tyytyväinen elämäänsä._

"_Teillä on kuulemma tulossa joku uusi malli taas pian?" Den pohti nähdessään Tinon taskussa vilkkuvan kalliinnäköisen puhelimen._

"_Niin", Tino vastasi välinpitämättömästi ja otti kulauksen juomastaan._

"_Tuntuu, että kaikki on ihan turhaa..." pieni mies töksäytti yllättäen synkästi laskiessaan lasiaan pöydälle._

_Kukaan ei vastannut mitään, mutta huoli välkkyi Berwaldin silmälasien takana._

_**Berwaldin faijan BMW:n**_

_**Pyörät pyörii uudelleen**_

_**Se vielä kerran kuljettaa**_

_**Vanhan jengin juhlimaan**_

_**Berwaldin faijan BMW:n**_

_**Pyörät pyörii uudelleen**_

_**Vaikka on kaikki kohdallaan**_

_**Ei mikään ole ennallaan**_

Toisen kertosäkeen jälkeen Den soitti pienen välisoiton. Oli kuin hänen olisi pakko pitää pieni tauko laulamisesta pitääkseen itsensä ja äänensä kasassa. Seuraavan säkeen hän aloitti surullinen virne kasvoillaan.

_**Kyllähän me hauskaa pidettiin**_

_**Kaikki vanhat mestat kierrettiin**_

_**Monia vain ei ole enää**_

_**Nyt musarikin kasvaa heinää**_

_**Ilta arvoisensa päätöksen**_

_**Sai kun Nor iski huonon naisen**_

_**Toistemme perään huudeltiin**_

_**'**__**'Tämä täytyy tehdä uudelleen''**_

Virne Denin kasvoilla katosi, ja seuraavan kohdan laulussaan mies lauloin niin voimakkaasti - ei ääntään korottaen vaan tunteitaan - että koko baarin huomio oli vain hänessä.

_**Viikko tästä eteenpäin**_

_**Mä Berwaldin kaupungilla näin**_

_**Kyyneleitä silmissäänSanoi: **_

_**''Tino hengen itseltään''**_

_**Se eilen löydettiin**_

_**Kuolleena Tino löydettiin**_

_Den ei ollut ikinä nähnyt Berwaldia sellaisena... Ei ikinä niin epävakaana. _

_**Ei viestiä**_

_Hän sinnitteli Tinon hautajaisiin asti._

_**Ei mitään**_

Den tunsi kyynelien valuvan pitkin poskiaan. Laulaminen alkoi käydä hankalaksi ja miehen olisi tehnyt mieli niistää. Hän jatkoi kuitenkin sinnikkäästi lauluaan.

Heidän muistokseen. Kaiken sen muistoksi, mitä heillä neljällä oli joskus ollut.

_**Berwaldin faijan BMW:n**_

_**Pyörät pyörii uudelleen**_

_**Se vielä kerran kuljettaa**_

_**Vanhan jengin juhlimaan**_

_**Berwaldin faijan BMW:n**_

_**Pyörät pyörii uudelleen**_

_**Vaikka on kaikki kohdallaan**_

_**Ei mikään ole ennallaan**_

Katsahti nurkkapöytään, jossa hän oletti Norin vielä istuvan. Se oli kuitenkin tyhjä.

_**Ei enää milloinkaan**_

Denin silmät kävivät baaria vilkkaasti läpi. Hän ehti juuri nähdä vilauksen Norin selästä ennen tämän poistumista.

_**Mikään ole ennallaan**_

Soitto loppui ja hetken oli aivan hiljaista. Sitten yleisö alkoi taputtaa. Ne olivat erikoiset aplodit... Eivät riemukkaat, mutteivät kuitenkaan laimeatkaan. Den ei kuitenkaan kuullut mitään.

Vain oman sydämensä kiihtyvän sykkeen.

Tum.

Tum tum.

Tum tum tum.

Deniä pelotti. Surun hän oli käynyt läpi jo kahden ystävänsä peräkkäisissä hautajaisissa. Mutta vasta nyt ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään hän tiesi, miltä oikea pelko tuntui.

Tino ei ollut kestänyt sitä.

Berwald ei kestänyt sitä.

Norista hän ei tiennyt... Ehkä mies onnistuisi pakenemaan sitä.

Mutta entä hän itse...?


End file.
